Promise?
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: Bayman is tired of his lover s recklessness and Ryu of his lovers tendencies of constantly interfering in his missions. Mostly just an M-rated one-shot but brings up some relationship-aspects and background as well . Warning: M/M, lemon. Don t like don t read!


**AN: Yeah right? I´m so lame, lol. Adding yet another story here where Bayman is one of the mains. Yet the only thing I can say to my deffence is that Bayman is superiorly the character I connect best with when writing, and in my opinion the one with the most potential, and is getting used way to little both in fanfiction as well as the canon-story. I feel so bad for him that Team Ninja _only _makes his story about revenge and doesn´t develop his character, like they do for instance with Ayane and Helena, whom have both come out very interesting. Anyho, enjoy!  
><strong>

_**Promise?**_

"Not yet", a soft chuckle, another playful smile on his lovers lips.

The super ninja lay full length, outstretched on top of the bed, his body covered by the muscular, still clothed form of his lover.

"I need you", the ninja whispered, green eyes looking beggingly into blue uncharacteristically sparkling ones.

This wasn´t fair. Over ten minutes of letting hands roam still clothed bodies, the fabrics of Bayman´s black t-shirt stopping Ryu from feeling that muscular chest against his skin, the jeans-clad errection rubbing teasfully against his own.

"You´ll have to wait", that playful laughter again, that knowing smirk on those perfectly shaped lips.

Another heated kiss again, his lover withdrawing before Ryu´ got the chance of fully savoring him. _I wonder if this is some training every Russian government agent must follow through with, _the ninja thought partly annoyed when reaching for Bayman´s t-shirt.

"Ah, ah!" Bayman gave a short laughter as he gently removed the ninja´s hands, pressing his wrists to the sheets, "you if anyone should have learnt to be patient".

"You´re being unreasonable", the ninja mumbled as the other man straddled him, the feeling of their sexes colliding ever so torturous, "or rather... sadistic would be a better word".

"Why, you´ve been a bad boy", Bayman´s voice soft as silk, his smile a one that only a rare few people got to see.

Despite the pain in his neither regions Ryu couldn´t stop the warm feeling in his stomach.

According to Bayman Ryu´d been a close to pure evil boy juddging by what the super ninja put himself through only days ago. Ryu could still remember the blood pouring through several open wounds, the pain in his arms and legs as he tried to fend of the attackers coming from several directions.

After that he had promised himself as well as Bayman never to be this recless again, his life may be that of a super ninja, a protector of the world but he had a life outside all that, a life that he wanted to be part of for much longer. He remembered the strong, protective arms wrapped around him, the warmth emmanating from Bayman´s chest as the other man carried his near unconscious body to the house. How Bayman had managed in saving him from his attackers was still a mystery to Ryu since no matter his advanced government training or his strength, the Russian was nothing but a mere mortal in this world of demons, ninpo and magic.

Ryu had felt the salty water hit his skin as his lover spoke to him. Sentences like "are you stupid", "are you completely out of your mind" and "you could have bloody got shred into pieces out there". Another side few people ever got to witness, and sides most of the DOA-contestants never would have associated with the stern, stoic soldier.

Bayman had promised the first time since he´d moved into Ryu´s place never to interfere with his missions, had promised that he as a "proffessional" himself would never let his emotions control his head. Though this time Ryu had been glad he hadn´t been able to keep that promise.

"You are everything I have in this world", the voice had broke at the last sentence, the warm salty water soaking down Ryu´s hair, face and neck.

Ryu remembered those big hands witch he´d only seen knotted into fists or firmly closed around knifes and guns, gently releving him of his clothing and cleaning his wounds, dressing them as if the super ninja had been made of glass before tucking him into their common bed. He remembered those lips that he´d only seen in a stiff, stern-mouthed expression intensively kissing him, those eyes other wise filled with cold determination now filled with tears.

If Ryu hadn´t been so weak, wounded and physically drained from the battle he would have pulled the other man into a passionate embrace, kissing each and every single tear of that beloved face. But he hadn´t been able to do anything but promise, a promise he´d done a pretty good job keeping so far.

"What is that good for?" the super ninja muttered as Bayman gently tied his wrists to the bed with the sheets.

"I don´t like bad boys interfering in my business", the Russian gave an amused half smile before he returned to kissing the super ninja, slowly parting his lips with his tongue.

Ryu moaned as he felt the warmth inside his mouth, though the torment of the still clothed sex against his still added up to his frustration.

"Time to relieve you of your ache", a half smile played on the bigger mans lips as he unbuckled the super ninja´s belt.

Shivers went down Ryu´s spine as the long fingers traced down his boxers clad errection.

"Impatient are we?" Bayman brought his face close to Ryu´s planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Guess", Ryu panted as the big hands started massaging him, the tongue digging deep inside of his mouth.

"Hm", Bayman´s voice was strangely soft as he pulled Rys black boxers down, revealing the center of the super ninjas pain, "this is for bringing back the only person I love safe and sound".

Ryu let out a loud moan as his lovers tongue hit his aching manhood, slowly tracing down his entire length.

"What you did was stupid", Bayman said softly,"but that won´t mean I won´t forgive you... in due time".

Ryu couldn´t hold back his wails as the warm lips covered the head of him, sucking slowly. Bayman was a master at this though where he´d got his skills from he had no idea. Though the super ninja hoped this as well wasn´t yet another part of the gouvernment training.

"Sergei", Ryu´s voice was hoarse as he uttered his lovers true name.

Bayman was taking the super ninja´s entire length in his mouth, caressing it rythmically as his lips glade over that tender skin.

"You taste so sweet", Bayman gave a naughty smile as he looked into the ninja´s jade eyes, "I could continue teasing you all day long just to get to do this".

"And I who used to believe Christie was the sadistic one out of you two", Ryu shook his head, the tender smile revealing that he wasn´t feeling fully as irritated as he´d like to be.

Another shiver went through the super ninja´s body as he was was brought back into that velvet heat again, Bayman´s lips speeding up their movement.

"Yes, harder", the super ninja moaned as his lover obeyed only to stop again.

"You didn´t think I was gonna let you of this easy did you", an amused smirk played on Bayman´s lips as his long fingers gently caressed Ryu´s length.

"I should have known".

A satisfied shriek escaped the super ninja´s lips as Bayman´s hand grabbed the more tender areas underneath his erection. The former assassin grinned as his warm breath once again hit his lovers hardness. A tender kiss and he took the aching manhood into his hand.

Ryu gave out a loud gasp as he was squeezed, the strong fingers massaging him all over.

"I like the sounds you´re making", Bayman whispered in the super ninja´s ear before moving back, placing a kiss on his soft forehead.

Ryu gave out a loud shriek as Bayman´s fingers squeezed his softer areas again, arching his hips.

"And now", Bayman gave a vicious smile as he let his fingers glide over Ryu´s length, "tell me how much you want this".

"Badly", Ryu panted.

"Didn´t hear you", Bayman´s breath hit that tormented area again.

"I need it now", Ryu´s voice was a weak croak.

"Hm", Bayman gave that playful smile of his as he sat up, looking at the ninja.

"Please! Allow me some release!" the ninja called out.

"Hm, much better", a satisfied grin before Bayman´s head reached the tormented place, taking his lover full in his mouth again, sucking at him with an intensity none of his previous lover had ever experienced.

Ryu could hardly breath as the lips caressed him all over, the hand squeezing his tender areas like never before.

"Yes, Sergei that is it!" he moaned.

The lips were burning against him, his most private area so hot it could melt into that soft mouth as Ryu thrust in and out.

"And now... come for me", Bayman whispered against him.

That and the hard squeeze of his lovers hand was all Ryu needed and the super ninja lost control letting the witness spread all over Bayman´s lips and hand.

"Hm", Bayman chuckled as he sat up in the bed, carefully licking his hand and lips, "sweet as always".

Ryu panted stretching up as well as he could on the bed, for his wrists were still tied up.

"Hm", Bayman said again.

Ryu felt the shivers of pleasure down his spine again as Bayman licked of the remaining proof of what happened seconds ago from his now limp sex.

"I hoped you enjoyed that love", Bayman whispered as he moved back to kiss the ninja on his lips.

As their tongues joined together again, Ryu could taste himself in Bayman´s mouth. Strangely this excited him slightly, despite the fact he was already spent.

"I suppose we could untie those now" Bayman said tenderly as he looked at the sheets still keeping Ryu to the bed, "after all you´ve learnt your lesson".

Ryu smiled as Bayman freed him from his inappropriate situation.

"Is this what you meant by saying you´re "a proffessional", the super ninja gave his lover a meaningful look.

"I´m a proffessional at many things", Bayman said calmly.

Silently the super ninja pulled of the remainder of his clothing, placing a tempting finger on the other man´s shoulder.

"Am I by chance aloud to return the favour", he whispered in the other man´s ear.

Bayman was queit, motionless like so many times before entering one of his matches. The ninja smiled to himself, knowing this could only mean one thing, calm before the storm.

Ryu drew his fingertips down that muscular neck, slowly letting them savor it before sliding inside those black fabrics.

"I´ve missed touching you", he let his warm breath hit Bayman´s neck before feeling his soft nipple against his finger tips.

"Am pleased to hear", Bayman answerd as he sat on the bed seemingly immobile.

Ryu who´d known him for long could hear the smile in his voice though, as well as feel the now hard nipples underneath his fingertips.

"I am deeply sorry about being such a bad boy", the ninja whispered seductively as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover´s neck, "perhaps I can start redeaming myself".

Still immobile, Bayman allowed the super ninja to plant butterfly kisses down his neck but raised his arms obediently as Ryu pulled his black t-shirt of. Turning that bare uper body towards him he continued his mistrations planting kisses around that muscular chest, only lightly touching the now hardened nipples.

Ryu looked up to meet his lovers gaze, meeting the same intensity that meant broken bones, punches or sometimes even gun-shots to most. But knowing Bayman for so long the super ninja only remembered the pure bliss it meant.

Without another word the two lovers wrapped their arms around one another, their lips mending together. Ryu´s pulse raised once again as their bare upper bodies collided, their tongues once again caught in that never ending dance. No matter how many times they did this, Ryu´s heart would always beat equally fast, that tingling feeling between his thighs appearing despite being spent only seconds ago.

Like so many times before the super ninja gently laid his lover down on the bed, Bayman obediently stretching out on top of the white sheets. Ryu was the only one he did this for, the only one he allowed to see him this open and vulnerable.

Down on the silky sheets Ryu continued savoring that soft skin with his lips. Bayman was never that vocale in bed but those shivers and whimpers spoke well for themselves. No matter how many times he explored this body Ryu would never stop marvel at how such soft skin could contain such hard muscles, how they tensed whenever his lips or fingertips reached them.

His fingers moving down his lovers belly, Ryu´s long hair tickled Bayman´s chest as he unzipped the other mans pants. Giving his lover a meaningful look Ryu gently freed his errection of the black fabrics.

"You´ve been holding back for long", he said.

Slowly drawing his fingers over his lovers most sensitive area, he looked back into those blue eyes.

He loved seeing the expression on that face when pleasuring Bayman, the changes that appeared once he allowed himself to loose control.

"I´m not as impatient as you are", Bayman said softly.

Playfully letting his fingertips glide over his hardness, Ryu pressed his lips against Bayman´s neck giving it a tender kiss. He wanted to touch this body, look at it and savor it properly before he allowed his love release.

"You´re the sweetest thing I´ve ever known", Ryu whispered, the same amazement in his voice as the first time half a year ago when he´d said it.

Grabbing Bayman harder, Ryu heard the change of pace in his breaths, the way those blue eyes widened in pleasure.

"You´re so good at this", Bayman whispered back.

Covering those lips with his own, Ryu´s hands travelled down his lovers aching manhood, lightly grabbing the softer areas underneath it.

Satisfied Ryu felt the warm breath inside his mouth the movements of the arching hips as he grabbed his lover harder. Moving his lips to Bayman´s neck he already felt himself growing harder again. There was something about his lover in the throes of passion that had an effect on the super ninja that he couldn´t quit figure out.

A loud moan escaped Bayman´s lips as Ryu gave his hardness another gentle stroke to suddenly tighten his grip.

"Join with me", Bayman whispered.

Nodding quickly, Ryu obeyed his lovers orders. Straddling him the super ninja grinded their hard sexes together, starting in a slow pace that would only further add up to their lust.

Speeding up his movements a bit, Ryu kept his eyes locked with Bayman´s. Those other wise so collected blue eyes were now black, an intensity in them that Ryu had never seen in any other pair of eyes before.

"You´re so beautiful once you let go", the super ninja said softly, "you always are but there´s something so genuine about you right now, something so..."

Ryu could feel those hands moving up to his hips, gently stroking his thighs, so slow, so controlled despite the expression in those blue eyes.

"You always say that", Bayman whispered, a small smile on his lips, "but I don´t mind it though, it makes me feel like I am someone".

Speeding up his movements, Ryu gave a satisfied grin to the moan from beneath him. He loved hearing his lovers responses to his treatment, how Bayman broke free from that barrier he´d built up around himself all his life, how he from being a cold, collected, stern mouthed machine just seemed to burn with a flame so intense it threatened to consume him.

"You are everything I´ll ever need", Ryu whispered.

"Sweets", Bayman whispered back.

Words like these were rare coming from Bayman, since he just like Ryu in general spoke more through actions than words but also since he hardly ever cared for anyone enough to want to utter them.

Grinding violently against his lover Ryu almost felt consumed by that sparkle in Bayman´s eyes himself, and the hand Bayman placed around his hard sex didn´t help that feeling very much. Ryu had a feeling Bayman loved pleasuring him, almost as much as Ryu loved pleasuring Bayman and that he was equally determined in making this moment long and intense as did Ryu.

Slowing down their pace Ryu caressed his lovers face, once again marvelling at the softness of his cheeks. He would still never grasp the strange but lovely combination of robustness and fragility in the body he was roaming. Something so representative for the whole character hidden within it. So tough, yet in a way so vulnerable.

"What?" Bayman raised a meaningful eyebrow as Ryu stopped his movements all of a sudden, looking over his face.

"Your eyes", the super ninja mumbled, "It´s just... they look so alive when you finally let go".

Pulling Ryu down on top of him Bayman pressed his lips against the super ninjas hands intensively roaming his soft skin and muscles. Ryu shivered in pleasure as he felt the other mans tongue inside his mouth again, exploaring every millimeter of it.

His lover flipped them over, slowly kissing Ryu´s neck. Ryu placed his arms around Bayman´s neck as the other man almost furiously ground their hardnesses together.

A playful wrestling game took place as the two men rolled around on top of the sheets, only lightly struggling to get the position above. Bayman was stronger than Ryu but the ninja had a bigger amount of energi and participating in quit a few battles in his life he knew how to use it well.

"I´ve got you", Ryu whispered tenderly as he somehow ended up on top again, legs locked around Bayman´s hips.

"You´re cheating", Bayman murmured, that playfulness in his eyes that only came forth when being with Ryu.

"No I´m not", Ryu whispered drawing his hands over his lovers muscular chest, "I just play more tactically than you".

Kissing his lover deeply Ryu went back to grounding their hardnesses together, all the while gently stroking his lovers neck and chest. Ryu knew that love may come in many different shapes and formes but however he could not help feeling as if this was the ultimate one. There was no time he felt so deeply connected to someone, felt such joy in pleasing another individual or felt so free as when making love to Bayman.

"I´ve never loved someone this much", Bayman panted as their bodies moved back and forth on top of the bed, he reached up to caress Ryu´s hair, his fingers gently slipping through it.

"I would say the same", Ryu murmured softly, "if I knew you haven´t already heard it to death".

"Say it again", Bayman whispered as their bodies ground together more intensively.

"Sergei Avramovitj, I´ve never loved someone the way I´ve loved you", Ryu whispered in his lovers ear before kissing the silky skin behind it.

"Ryu you´re the best".

Another three grounds from Ryu and then that mutual sigh from both of them as their body substances mixed together.

_._

As Ryu moments later laid with his arm around Bayman´s waist, his warm breath hiting the former soldiers neck. The super ninja spoke softly to him.

"I will be gone for a few days", he said seriously.

"Tell me something I didn´t already know", Bayman´s voice was calm.

Knowing how much he needed it Ryu only replied by gently stroking his back with his finger tips before closing his arm tighter around him. Bayman was covering the super ninja´s hand with his own, the power of his grip revealing how he really felt about Ryu going away again.

"You know it will only be to the Mugen Tenshin village and back", Ryu said softly.

"I know", Bayman said.

The pair fell silent again. Ever since Ryu had offered him the job at the curio-shop he´d had that feeling that their fates were linked together from then on, as if though they´d already made a silent vow to stick together without even saying a word.

Though truth to say that feeling had been there long ago, from the moment Ryu had told a tall, broadshouldered stranger there was another life for him out there from then on. At first Bayman had only snorted at the thought, fighting the super ninja like yet another one of the bothersome obstacles preventing him from doing his job. A match that could have ended either way but eventually ended up with Ryu´s victory. Even as Ryu had thanked him for a good match, Bayman had snorted, walking of quickly as if though he wanted to shrug of a bothersome insect.

Ryu had had many encounters in his life, so many opponents, so many faces, some with the intentions of pulverizing him, some with the intentions of simply getting him out of their path, some simply ordinairy people not knowing what they signed themselves up for.

Many eyes had he looked into both in the heat of battle and afterwards but none had made such an impression on him as those burning blue eyes looking into his. If one could say there was such a thing as love at first sight, Ryu would say he´d found it at that very moment but since he didn´t really belive in love at first sight, intrigue at first sight would have been more like it. So much was reflected behind that cold, determined, ruthlessness, so much anger, so much pain, so much vulnerability. However, Ryu hadn´t dwelled on it for long, after all this was yet another one of the million faces he´d look into.

But as fate would have it their paths were to cross again. The first time in another match that had taken place the same way, the second time in a mission that had nearly cost Bayman his life. Bayman was a proffessional, but proffessional just wasn´t enough when facing bullet-proof monsters and as it turned out the man he´d been sent to kill had been one of them. What a twist of fate then that Ryu had been sent out to rid the world of the same man, if one could indeed call that a man. Just like he´d expected Bayman had showed him no gratittude, though the relieved and strangely sentimental look in his eyes had given Ryu all the rewards he´d needed. Those eyes were shinning with a new sparkle, the new emotion showing Ryu a side of this man that he didn´t think existed.

After that Ryu had secrectly watched over him every new mission he got. He had told Hayate, Ayane and the others as well as himself that it was to protect the people that now risked getting their lives shortened from their cruel fate, though in his heart Ryu had known who he really was out to protect. He just didn´t want to risk seeing those lively blue eyes being lit down, didn´t want to see that tanned, expressful face pale and lifeless, that heart ending its powerful beat.

But strangely it was not during one of those missions that their next talk had taken place. Bar visits was something Ryu hardly ever spent his time with but this particular night, the mission he and Ayane had taken on had been so physically and mentally exhausting that he needed something strong in order to digest it. _"Are you stalking me?" _Ryu couldn´t remember if it had been he or Bayman uttering the question, though the angry tone had made him almost sure it was Bayman. _"Are you stalking me?" _the question had been replied to only with an identical question. _"I asked first". _If the conversation had been one of words, or simply taking place in his own mind Ryu still couldn´t remember, but he did however remember once again repeating the fact that Bayman had the chance to another life, that it was not to late for him to turn back did he want to. And he also remembered seeing that look of confusion, rage and insecurity as Bayman ran out of the bar.

But already during the next morning loud bangs on the door had awoken the sleepy ninja. _"Do you have room for one more at the curio-shop" _determination equally strong as the time before their first match, against one another Bayman´s blue eyes were looking straight into Ryu´s. The only thing stopping Ryu from accepting the offer right away had been the happy surprise of seeing the other man outside his door, as well as the notion that Ryu hadn´t been the only one doing the _stalking_ here.

"I´m coming with you".

Ryu woke back to the present, just like in his flash-back Bayman was looking at him with that impervious determination in his eyes.

"If you´re only going there for a visit, it can´t be that bad can it? Unless Hayate is planning to challenge you to a battle of life and death that is", Bayman supported himself on his elbow as he looked at his lover.

Ryu looked quietly at the other man. The last time he´d been to the village Hayate had meant to inform him about a new threat he and Ayane had to dispose the world of. A journey that had taken weeks and a battle with a woman who had turned out to be capable of both shape-shifting and self-cloning as well as twelve of her fiendish servants. Had Ayane not found and destroyed the scroll she´d used he´d had no idea how it would have ended, and to be honest he felt less than thrilled going out for a similar adventure.

"It will just be a few days", Ryu said again, looking deep into Bayman´s eyes.

"You know you suck at lying, right?" Bayman gave a meaningful glance.

Quietly looking into his lovers knowing eyes, Ryu gave a deep sigh.

"And you know that you are more stubborn than I can handle", he said calmly.

Even the headstrong and sometimes dreadfully rude Ayane ended up listening to and respecting Ryu´s decisions, but Bayman... Bayman was just an entirely different story in himself.

"I know", the Russian gave a calm half smile, "why else do you think I´m talking?"

Ryu kept quiet again before finally making his decision.

"Fine then", he said trying to put on that authoritive and serious voice that made even Ayane obey his orders, "but if you are ordered to stay away, you have to obey those orders".

"Promise", but the smile on his lips made Ryu sure he was somehow crossing a finger or a toe. Well, whatever! Ryu should know by now convincing Bayman otherwise would be a fruitless attempt, all he could do was holding his thumbs, hoping no situation that would force Bayman to "obey orders" would appear.

"Bayman...", Ryu said thoughtfully, "the time you saved me from the fiends. How did you manage in getting passed them"?

A soft chuckle from the man by his side, a moment of silence before Bayman raised an eyebrow.

"As it turned out Ryu...", he said calmly, "your bullet-proof fiends weren´t that bullet-proof after all, and my aim isn´t that bad as Christie would claim it to be".

Another moment of silence and the super ninja shook his head. Had Bayman really..?

"Whatever you did I am thankful you did it", he said softly before putting on that authoritive tone again, "though do not do it again".

"Sure, love", and as Bayman kissed him, Ryu knew he was crossing his fingers behind his back.

**AN: So now... that was the longest, as well as most pointless lemoness I´ve written. But not entirely pointless though since I also tried to give the smuttyness an emotional dimension. I like how this came out though, and will promise you that the next yaoi-one shot I write will be a non-Bayman one, lol. But seriously, if you want other yaoi-pairings around here, and is pissed yours aren´t written enough (or not at all) please get into writing it yourself or urge someone else to write it. Because... seriously, the lack of yaoi around here worries me, lol. But anyho... If you think something feel free to tell, lol. **


End file.
